User blog:BeastMan14/Arrow vs Nolan, Part 4! The Joker Gang vs The Royal Flush Gang!
Tonight on Arrow vs Nolan, two bank heist teams clash in an all-out gunfight to the death as the Joker Gang, sadistic minions of the Joker who wiped each other out for their own gains, takes on the Royal Flush Gang, the family of former Queen Consolidated worker Derek Reston who robbed banks just to get by! Bullets will fly, people will fall, all to determine.... WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? Intro Joker Gang The original Joker Gang was a group of thugs assembled by the Joker to rob Gotham National bank. As the heist's multi-step operation began working, the members of the group began gunning each other down under orders from the Joker, claiming it gave them a larger share. However, the last member, Chuckles, revealed his knowledge of the plan and turned on Bozo, the man he assumed would kill him, only to be run over by the group's escape vehicle, a school bus, whose driver was promptly gunned down by Bozo, who reveals himself to be the Joker, who escapes with all the money, though the Joker would later hire thugs wearing different masks for different operations. Members participating: *'Grumpy': Grumpy was one of the three thugs assigned to secure the lobby, alongside Bozo and Chuckles, and the most reluctant of the group to share money with the Joker. When Happy managed to open the vault, Dopey killed him and took the money out of the vault. With it the money ready, Dopey turned on Bozo, planning to kill him before he could do the same, and was promptly ran over by the bus driver. His mask was white, with a long red smile and a small tuft of green and blue hair at the top. *'Chuckles': Chuckles was another of the three thugs assigned to secure the lobby, and was gunned down by the bank manager. His mask was a white face with exposed teeth, blue lips, two blue cross patterns over the eyes, and blue eyebrows. *'Happy': The clown assigned to open the vault, Happy killed Dopey when he disabled the silent alarm, and was shocked by the electrified vault. He got it open by turning the wheel with his shoes, and was gunned down by Grumpy when he met up with Happy to get the money. His mask was a puckering face with blue paint around his eyes and mouth, red paint on the nose and eyebrows, and red hair on top. *'Dopey': The one assigned to disable the alarm, Dopey was gunned down by Happy after successfully disabling the silent alarm, remarking that it was calling a private number before being shot, hinting that the bank is controlled by the mob. His mask was a white face with a drooping nose that had blue at the tip, red paint at the eyes and mouth, and a full head of brown hair. Royal Flush A family of bank robbers, the Royal Flush Gang was formed by Derek Reston after Reston was laid off by Robert Queen, who had moved the company's production to China. The family traveled from city to city, robbing banks, before settling into Starling City, where the second heist was stopped by The Hood, forcing Derek to reconsider his options. Derek was then approached by Oliver Queen, secret identity of the Hood and son of Robert, who offered Robert a job at his company. Initially refusing the idea, Derek decided to perform one last job before settling down. However, the final heist went awry, as Ace was taken down by the Hood and Derek was shot by a security guard. As he died, Derek was consoled by Oliver, and Ace was arrested, though he later broke out and attempted to lead a heist in Central City, where he and the team were defeated by the Flash. Members Participating: *'Derek Reston/King': The leader of the Royal Flush gang, Derek Reston was a disgruntled former employee of Queen Consolidated. As the group's leader, he tended to emphasize smart planning rather than brute force or brutality, often butting heads with Ace over how to handle things. After his death, either Ace or Jack took the mantle of King and attempted to lead the group. *'Mrs. Reston/Queen': Derek's wife, Queen largely focused on acting as a getaway driver for the gang after their complete their robberies. After Derek's death and Ace's arrest, she and Teddy fled, though they managed to break out Ace later. *'Kyle Reston/Ace': The hot-headed eldest son of Derek, Ace often functioned as the group's muscle, though his poor temper ended up bringing the Hood onto their trail. During the final robbery, Ace began fighting with a security guard who attempted to shoot him, only for Derek to dive in the way and take the bullet instead. Knocked out by Oliver, Ace was arrested, though he later managed to break out. *'Teddy Reston/Jack': The youngest member of the Reston family, Teddy worked alongside his brother and father during the robberies, and was shown to be more rational and calm than his older brother, and the most reluctant to take part in them. During the final robbery, he stayed with his mother in the van, and was able to escape the police. Weapons of the Warriors Joker Gang *Melee: S&W Extractor 1600. A favorite of the Joker, the Extractor has a 3.5 inch blade. *Close-Range: Glock 17. A semi-automatic pistol with 17 rounds per clip and a range of 50 meters. *Long-Range: M16A2. A fully automatic assault rifle with 30 rounds per clip, a range of 500-800 meters, and a fire rate of 700-950 rounds per minute. Royal Flush Gang *Melee: Riot Shield. Acquired through unknown means by the gang, the Riot Shield is a mainstay of police forces everywhere, standing at 6 feet tall and working as a means of pushing back an attacker. *Close-Range: Colt M1911. A semi-automatic pistol with 7 rounds per clip and a range of 70 meters. *Long-Range: AKS-74U. A fully-automatic assault rifle with 30 rounds per clip, a range of 350-500 meters, and a fire rate of 700 rounds per minute. X-Factors Explanations *Both teams showed some level of experience when it came to robbing banks, with the Joker Gang as career crimninals, while the Royal Flush crew had robbed several cities before that. They're even in this criminal. *The Joker Gang bickered a lot during their heist in the opening of the film, and they're perfectly willing to gun each other down if it means getting a larger cut of the profits from the heist. Meanwhile, the Restons are a family who care a lot about each other's well-being, and even when Ace clashes with King, he tends to back down and go along with the plan when Ace really fires back. *Both of these gangs operate with similar tactics, and while an argument could be made that the Joker's instructions are responsible for the Joker Gang's success, he's not here to lead them on this. *The Joker Gang are dangerous men, willing to kill anyone who stands against their plans and take part in plans that capitalize on collateral damage. The Royal Flush Gang always makes it a point not to hurt anyone, with King severely reprimanding Ace for striking a bystander and killing an undercover cop during one of their jobs. *Even when confronted with opposition, the Joker Gang were capable of going through with the plan and completing objectives. The Royal Flush Gang is organized, but once police or the Hood arrive, they tend to get unfocused and focus more on escaping than actually getting their money. Notes *Voting ends May 30th, 2016. *The battle will be set before the events of either Arrow Season 1 or The Dark Knight. *It will be set in Gotham City National Bank. Both crews will arrive at the same time. Category:Blog posts